How Darcy Lewis Got Her Taser
by Wittyheroine
Summary: When Clint likes Darcy Natasha gives her the "seal of approval" in the only way she knows how.


_How Darcy Lewis Got Her Taser_

When Clint likes Darcy Natasha gives her the "seal of approval" in the only way she knows how.

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. _

_Being the love interest of a trained marksman/assassin is never a safe thing. So when Natasha finds out her friend likes a girl what does she do? Get her a Taser to keep her safe for when all the crazy goes down of course. Pre-Thor. _

Natasha didn't like small towns in the slightest. But she went because Clint had asked or rather said, "Come to New Mexico asap. I'm so fucking bored I might just blow my brains out for entertainment." So Natasha went even though it pissed off Agent Coulson since it was against protocol. Not that Natasha had ever really cared about protocol before.

When she got to New Mexico Clint was waiting for her at the airport. He gave her a nod which was the closest thing to a smile they ever gave each other. "How was the flight?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I didn't have to kill anyone so I'd say it was okay."

"Those are the best kind. Do you have any bags?"

She laughed. "You know I'm a one bag kind of girl." She gestured to the small, leather backpack on her shoulders.

"Right then, let's go get a drink." They went out to where his truck was parked. It was a beat up 1970 black Chevy with not much space but Natasha didn't mind. She'd been in much tighter places before. She let Clint vent out his frustration about how much he hated the heat, sand, and the general _nothingness._ He wasn't even sure why Coulson had brought him, he told her, except that they were supposed to "be preparing for something big."Of course their superior was hardly forthcoming.

The bar they stopped at was a cheesy place called The Armadillo Lounge. It had a south-western theme throughout, was dimly lit, and had a jukebox that was playing Hank Williams Jr. Automatically Natasha started to head for a booth in the back which was usually Clints go to place but she was surprised when he headed to the bar.

She raised an eyebrow as she sat down. "Up front, really? What happened to your usual standby of not being noticed?"

He shrugged. "Change is good sometimes 'Tasha." Then he grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bowel in front of them and winked at her. She shook her head. "So, what's been going on with you?"

She told him all about her dealings with Tony Stark which made him laugh as a string of curse words came out of her mouth in doing so. The man was incredibly infuriating to deal with and Pepper Potts deserved a saint hood for putting up with him on a regular basis not to mention being in love with him as she so obviously was.

Around about six thirty though their light hearted conversation was interrupted suddenly when the door to the bar opened and in walked a small but busty brunette wearing a New Mexico State University shirt. "Hey Bob, sorry I'm late," the girl called over to the big guy at the counter who was presumably her boss, "I had to pry Jane away from her research so she'd eat something. That took about fifteen minutes longer than usual because she's convinced there's some crazed storm clouds coming or something."

The bartender laughed. "That's Brainy Janey for you. Is she ever going to come in so that I can buy her a drink?"

The girl chuckled. "Nice try but she's married to her work. I don't think even Prince Charming could get a drink from her if she had to take a break from figuring out particle data." Natasha couldn't help but watch the girl. Not that she was particularly interesting but because she had noticed Clint noticing her. As soon as the brunette had come in her friend hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He had stiffened as though waiting to be attacked…or as though he was 'uncomfortable' about something.

"Hey Barton!" the girl said as she came around to the counter. "Look at that. You're not alone this time. Here I was thinking you were creepy loner guy."

Clint huffed. "_I am not creepy._ Besides I'm never alone. I come here to see you don't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count Barton. I'm glad you've got a friend though. I was going to stage a socialization intervention. What with all of the sulking you've been doing in here since you've gotten to town. It's no good to drink alone and I can only handle so many shots of tequila. Hi, I'm Darcy by the way." Natasha was surprised when the girl stuck out her hand. She took it and was pleased that the girl had a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Likewise, hey think you can get Clint here to play darts with me? I've been trying to since he came in. He claims to be the best archer in the world but I'm thinking that's a load of crap since he won't take me on."

Natasha laughed. "Clint's terrible at darts."

Her friend shot her a glare. "I'm not terrible. Besides, darts aren't real arrows. They're darts. There's a difference."

"Not if you're this expert marksman you claim to be," said Darcy with a mischievous smile. "Come on. Just one game, it won't kill you."

Clint shook his head. "Not a chance. Anyway, aren't you working?"

"Yes and part of my work involves keeping our customers happy. So, play darts with me."

"Yes but not playing darts with you is what would make me happy."

Natasha watched with amusement as the two bickered back and forth. But in the end Clint couldn't say no. He played darts with her and lost, badly. Natasha spent the rest of the night acting as more of a sideshow figure then really doing anything even though she was the visitor so she was supposed to be the one being entertained. But Clint managed to entertain himself quite well with the loud mouthed, quirky brunette girl he seemed so taken with.

When they left the bar that night it was almost near closing time. In the parking lot just before they were about to get into Clint's truck he asked, "So, what do you think?"

Natasha gave him something that almost resembled a grin. "I think you look happy when you talk to her."

Clint chuckled then just as his cell phone went off. He swore.

"What is it?" she asked knowing just from the look in his eyes that it was something bad.

"Coulson just called a Code Black," he said, "c'mon. Let's go." He took her back to the hotel he was staying at before he promptly left to go to work. When he was gone Natasha rummaged through her bag for something she never went without: her Taser.

She found her way back to the bar. She was relieved to see Darcy locking up. Good. That way she wouldn't have to do any breaking or entering. "Darcy Lewis?" she called making the girl look up. She squinted at her.

"Oh hey!" she said. "You're Clint's friend from earlier. Did you forget something? Because I could totally get it for you, no problem."

Natasha laughed. "I never forget things. I just came to give you something."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She handed over the Taser. "Clint likes you… but his jobs sort of…complicated. When the crazy goes down you should have something to keep you safe, from one girl to another." She didn't give Darcy a chance to say anything else. She just headed off into the darkness. She suspected Darcy probably would have been okay even without a Taser but it was mostly for Clint's benefit. After all, someone had to keep him in line when she wasn't there didn't they?

**Fin. **


End file.
